


Mondays

by Dearcaptain99



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 06:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearcaptain99/pseuds/Dearcaptain99
Summary: You are part of the avengers team and you have a great crush for no one than Captain Marvel herself. What happens when she intends to help you with your training?





	Mondays

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I've been a bit obsessed with the Capitan Marvel movie lately and I guess I got some inspiration.  
> This is the first time I wrote a fic. I am not a writer, English is not my native language. I apologize for any spelling mistakes this may have.  
> I hope you like and I accept any criticism.  
> Thank you!

It's been three years since the avengers united their powers, rescued Tony Stark and Nebula from space, defeated Thanos and brought back every living being that had vanished in Thanos's attack. His threat no longer exists, but still there are beings who seek to commit the same atrocities that he, so the avengers are still present to protect the earth and the universe.  
  
It's been two years since you discovered your strange but powerful ability to generate and control fire and that you were recruited to be trained to be part of the new generation of avengers.  
  
You love what you do, you never imagined that at some point in your life you would be part of the avengers and that you would venture to know exotic places or that you would be able to help or save the lives of thousands of people, if only you did not have your immense Power, you would be a normal 25-year-old girl who would probably be working in a flower shop or coffee shop in Manhattan.

Yes, only two years have passed, but you can proudly say that they have been the best in your life, not only because you have the opportunity to be part of the greatest group of heroes on earth, but because you met her ... Carol Danvers, or as the others know her; Captain Marvel.  
  
You have never seen a person so beautiful, charming and powerful before. Simply with a single look she has you in the palm of her hand. You know for sure that you have a great crush for her, but you are too shy to admit it.

\---

You hate Mondays, who does not? They are long and boring and for your bad luck today is Monday. You check your agenda and note that you only have one thing today; fight training with T'Challa. You do not dislike the idea, T'Challa is a great friend and adviser, but because of his priorities as the King of Wakanda he can rarely go to the Avengers' base in New York, but when he is here it is great to be able to improve the skills of fighting with nobody but Black Panther.

You get ready for your workout, putting on comfortable clothes, black sports leggings that come to your shin, a comfortable red tank top and your lightweight sports shoes.

You leave your room as quietly as possible, you do not dislike the new arrangement of rooms, since your crush is right in the room in front of yours, but you are not prepared to see her beautiful face or hear her voice, you have noticed that lately she has been trying to talk you more and thinking about her so early in the morning would only achieve to get you blushing and distracted for the training.

You head to the training room where Nebula and Peter Parker are already warming up.  
  
"Hi, good day guys. How did you sleep?" You ask them with a smile as you join the warm-up.

"I really do not need to sleep, but the new bed they gave me is not bad," Nebula replies as she stretches her arms and turns to see you.

"I need to change rooms, Dr. Banner has had some problems with the Hulk and sometimes at night they tend to argue with each other... it's kind of weird being they're the same person, but I can hear the growls of Hulk... it's scary and exhausting" Peter says as he runs a hand through his hair while with the other size his eyes clearly exhausted.

Nebula and you exchange a quick glance and just laugh. "Freaks ... well, how did you sleep _(Y / N),_ knowing that a certain person sleeps very close to your room?" Nebula tells you while she throws you a mischievous look and Peter just laughs.

You only lower your blushing head. It’s so obvious your attraction to Carol, that most of your colleagues already noticed, you just hope and pray that she is not as observant as the rest. _(How wrong are you!)_

"I slept well ..." You say as you stretch your shoulders and try not to make your blush so obvious by avoiding mentioning your room neighbor.

Peter and Nebula just laugh and just when Nebula seems to tell you something else a voice interrupts her and you turn so fast that it seems that you're almost going to break your own neck.

"Hi everybody, how are you guys doing? I'm sorry, T'Challa had an emergency in Wakanda and had to retire, but for your good luck I'll help you with the training today" Carol says with a smile that you think will melt you while she carefully observes the three of you.

"No problem thanks. I hope it's nothing serious about Wakanda." Peter answers as he begins to stretch his arms.

"Mmm yes good, let's start. I don’t sleep but I do eat and I’m starving… need to finish this training soon" Nebula answers with indifference turning her head from one side to another.

You do not say a word, you just watch Carol's expression as she looks from Peter to Nebula and then fixes her beautiful brown eyes on you as a small smile forms on her lips.

"Huh ... it's a shame that T'Challa cannot be here… but thank you for helping us with the... training ... Ca-carol" You answer while avoiding her gaze, moving your shoulders and arms as if you were warming up. You are sure that you will start to burn involuntarily. You need to concentrate and stop thinking about her eyes, her lips, her face, her perfect body in those tight black tights ... _‘God!’_

"Are you ok _(Y/ N),_ you look very red, are you having trouble controlling your power again?" Carol approaches you with a worried expression as she takes your face in her hands, you avoid her gaze again and you can see that behind her Nebula and Peter are holding back their laughter.  


When you first discovered your power, it was so immense that you had trouble controlling it, which caused you to constantly burn your clothes and furniture nearby. Luckily, you never hurt anyone but it was a disaster to have to buy clothes every time you had an accident, until Shuri along with Dr. Banner developed a special fabric that keeps you from burning your clothes every time.

" _(Y/N)_ are you okay?" Carol's voice takes you out of your thoughts as she brings her face a little closer to yours, making your eyes meet hers...

 _'She’s an angel, a beautiful angel'_ You think as you watch her.

"Huh ... I'm fi-fine..." You manage to answer without taking your eyes off of hers. Carol's expression is no longer of concern, but of confusion and you swear that she is blushing a little, you do not know how much time has passed but neither of you can’t take your eyes of each other. You feel that Carol is leaning a little closer to you and you start doing the same thing until someone coughing makes you flip. You had forgotten that Peter and Nebula are in the same room.

"Well, what do you think if we practice combat as a couple? I will practice with the spider boy, you do whatever you want ... do not mind us" Nebula says while she smirks at both of you and Peter is all smiles. "Come on spidey, let's practice" Nebula grabs Peter by the collar of his shirt and drags him away.  
  
You were so focused watching them that you didn’t realize that Carol was still grabbing your face and staring at you. “I’ll like her idea” Carol says with a husky voice and you focus your eyes on hers again. Her eyes look a little bit darker than usual and you just gulp while grabbing her hands on your face and breaking apart carefully.  
  
“Yeah... ummm let’s, start” You said giving your back to her while trying to flex. You are about to combust; you can feel the heat passing through your body. You can’t face Carol now, you are over excited and you just might explode in any moment.

"You should finish stretching properly, while I'm going to check some things" She says as if nothing had happened, although somehow flushed and walks away from you on the other side of the room. You start to inhale and exhale to calm down a little while you begin to stretch properly. You listen in the background the cries and blows of your colleagues who are already practicing. After a while it seems that you are already more relaxed and Carol returns with her hair on a pony tail and looking completely normal.

"Ok, let's start with some body combat, okay?" Carol says as you turn and find her gaze fixed on you. "I will start attacking you and you try to avoid my blows, either by dodging or blocking." She takes the combat position and you only imitate and nod.

"At the count of three ... one, two, three ..." Carol barely finished counting when she pounced too fast at you throwing a punch with her right hand that you could barely avoid, only to have her left hand throwing another one and connecting with your chest.

"Agghhh" You sighed in pain for a moment, but you raise your guard quickly because you've seen Carol's way of fighting, it's constant and it will not stop until she takes down the enemy. And you guessed right, Carol starts throwing fists alternating hands, she's quick, but you manage to stop her attacks.

You are so into the fight that you do not realize how close your bodies are and until you feel her chest rubs against your left arm is when you notice it and you suddenly stop only to be hit by a punch that knocks you down.

"What happened? Why did you lower your guard? "You hear Carol say somehow agitated. You raise your eyes as she offers her hand to help you to stand up.

"I got a little distracted, I'm sorry" You say as Carol helps you to stand up, but when you are already on your feet she does not let go of your hand and just stares at you. You can notice how her eyes have that weird glow. You start to blush again and release your hand abruptly while you turn your back.

You hear Carol sigh and then suddenly your felt a body pressed behind you. Carol is close behind you and you don’t dare to turn around. You can feel her hot breath on your left ear and she suddenly says “Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable, I better leave” You feel her taking some steps back and you turn around and grab her hand before she can leave.  
  
“No, please don’t go...” You said while she stares at you, yeah she’s definitely blushing and a little bit breathless. _‘Damn it, she’s so pretty’_ You thought and seeing her all blush suddenly gives a weird confidence, _‘Well fuck it’_

“Don’t go, I’m sorry I’m such a coward for not being honest with you” You said while she just steps closer to you, smirking.  
  
“Honest with what _(Y/B)_?” Carol says and you see her eyes shining a little bit, the smirk still at her face.

“Umm… I… we-well you s-see… I-I, Ca-carol… you…” Your confidence just disappears and you feel that you are standing looking like an idiot staring at her and stuttering every word you pronounce.  _‘Please kill me, this can’t be happening now!_ You don’t know what to do… you are speechless.

Carol just laughs and takes both of your hands on hers “You are cute” And damn if you are not going to explode right now because your crush just told you that you are cute. You are complete paralyzed, you can’t even move or say something else, and then it happens. Carol’s face gets closer and closer to yours and the moment she closes her eyes you are sure about it, you lean into her and your lips touches hers. You are finally kissing the woman that now you are sure, it’s not a simple crush… you really like her, maybe love her? _‘Ohhhhh!’_

The kiss starts soft and delicate, but then it gets aggressive. Carol lose your hands and surrounds your neck with them, you immediately put your arms around her waist and bring her body as close as you can to yours. Carol changes the angle of the kiss, you feel the warmth of her body against yours, her small moans give you power and confidence that you squeeze her hips a bit, which causes her to exhale a little and you take the opportunity to open her mouth with your tongue and introduce it. _'Ohhh heavens...'_ Her tongue against yours are in a battle for dominance that you end up winning after a while.

"Mmmm" Carol moans and you know this is paradise. Your hands begin to move around her waist, hips until they end up in her perfect and toned butt, "Ughhh" Carol suddenly ends the kiss without getting away from you.

“Baby, I think we might stop… or take this somewhere else or we are going to burn down the entire place” Her husky voice gives you chills.

 _‘Baby? Did she just give a nickname? Ohh God I love her… wait what?’_ You though. You have a very dreamy face on that Carol just laughs and leans to give you a little peck. “Did you hear what I said?” She asks letting your neck go and holding you cheeks with both hands.

“Huh? What?” You finally react, you are holding her close to your body, it feels amazing. Her hot body on yours… literally hot, wait… why is it so hot in here? And that’s when you realize that you are actually in fire and Carol is shining too.

“SHIT!!!” You let her go abruptly walking away trying to concentrate to make the fire go away. _‘Come on (Y/N) focus… count… 10, 9, 8, 7, 6,5…’_

“Baby, it’s alright I got you” Carol interrupts you and hugs you again… “Just breath, everything it’s going to be alright, you won’t hurt me or anyone here” You concentrate on your breathing and her warm body against you and start to feel the fire going away and the temperature on the place goes back to normal. She gives you peace.

You stay there hugging each other in silence.

“Baby huh?” You said after a while in a husky voice. Now it’s Carol’s turn to blush and avoid your eyes.

“Yeah, sounds cute” She says finally meeting your eyes; she’s blushing so hard that you think she might explode now. “Besides I have wanted to say that to you since long time ago, I guess I was too nervous or shy to get closer to you” She says while playing with the baby hairs on your nape. _‘Wait a second… is she confessing?’_

“Haha your face is hilarious baby, and yes. Why do you look so surprised? I’ve seen the way you look at me, you are not good at hiding your emotions, you are too obvious.” She says laughing and holding you tighter.

You are speechless, just staring at her and probably blushing again. Carol gives you one peck before moving her mouth to your left ear.

“Yes, I’ve realized since long time ago, I must say that I felt really happy when I noticed the powerful _(Y/N)_ has a crush on me. You didn’t say anything, so that’s why I constantly was chasing you, hoping that at least you would say something to me.” Carol says and takes your hear in her mouth giving it a little bit.

“Ahhh” You moan and she just laughs and kisses you again, sweeter this time. When you both break to take some air you stare at her again.

“You are so be-beau-beautiful… you don’t have idea for how lo-long I have feel attracted to you. How ner-nervous and ha-happy you make me feel. I- I was scared to say or do anything because I didn’t know how would you react. I mean you are Captain Marvel, the strongest of all of us… and… and” You start to stutter again when you see her crying.

“Wait, why do you cry? Please I’m sorry I didn’t want to make cry!” You said worry and you take her face in your hands, wiping her tears with your thumbs. Carol leans into you and gives you a very passionate kiss.

“Don’t be silly, these are happy tears…” Carol says smiling and hugging you tighter.

“Ohh man you really scared me…” You say laughing. Seeing her watching you like that gives you the confidence that you were always trying to get. “I really like… no, I love you Carol, would you be my girlfriend?” You finally say it and Carol is radiating in happiness.

“I’ve been waiting so long to hear you say that…I love you too silly and yes, of course I would be your girlfriend!” She says and you just carry her and spin her around. Both of you laughing until you hear some cheers and claps. Both of you stop and see the rest of the team at the door of the training room.

“It was just about damn time you two! I was afraid to die old and you never see you together” Tony says laughing while clapping.

“Yeah, do you know how long I have been waiting to get my bet money? By the way… Steve please?” Thor says grinning while Steve gives him a $100 USD with a roll eye. “Thank you, always a please to win” Thor laughs.

“You just got lucky this time” Steve says shaking his head and winking at both of you.

“You guys are definitely cute together… but please next time you better suck each other faces in some safe and private place” Says Natasha smirking.

“Tony, we might want to ask T’Challa for more vibranium to enforce the base, we don’t want any accidents” Dr. Banner says casually.

You and Carol are speechless watching the rest of the team talking and teasing you. Both of you blushing hard.

Nebula suddenly says “Well everyone, let’s give the lovebirds some privacy again, they are about to melt if we keep with the teasing” The rest of the members nodded and started leaving shouting cheers and clapping again.

When you were finally alone again you just stared at each other obviously shocked. You let her go.

Carol is the first to talk “Well, that was awkward” Says while playing with her own hands and blushing.

You just laugh and grab her by the waist, and you kiss her with passion. “Definitely awkward, but worth it… now everyone can see that you are mine and I’m yours” You say staring lovingly at her.

“Yours… always” Carol says and kisses you again.

You break up the kiss and whisper huskily on her ear “What about if we take this to some other safe and private place?” You hear Carol giggle a little before she stares at you biting her lips and says “My room has big and comfortable bed” And just like that she grabs your hand and drags you. The both of you laughing, kissing and stumbling.

Well, definitely this Monday wasn’t bad at all.

 


End file.
